Conventionally, there has been known an internal combustion engine in which reformed gas obtained by reforming a mixture of air and hydrocarbon fuel by a reforming catalyst is supplied to a suction pipe of the internal combustion engine. Patent Document 1 discloses such an internal combustion engine involving a technique of reforming by preheating the reforming catalyst with a heater, and after the reforming catalyst reaches a temperature at which the reforming is enabled, injecting the fuel to the reforming catalyst.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-050118